


Curve Of The Earth

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Becoming A Family [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne is six months pregnant and doesn't care who the father is. Arthur and Eames have said they don't care either, but maybe they were lying.</p><p>For the inception_kink meme prompt in round 4: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/5987.html?thread=9056611#t9056611">Ariadne, Arthur and Eames are in a triad relationship and Ariadne's pregnant :).</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Curve Of The Earth

Ariadne put the prenatal vitamin bottle back into the cabinet and stuck the oversize capsule into her mouth and washed it down with a glass of milk. That and a Poptart was her breakfast this morning. It was something that would drive Arthur insane if he was up yet, but he was blissfully still asleep. With as round as her belly was getting, it was hard for the three of them to be having sex simultaneously. She had ridden Arthur hard, then curled up on her side and watched him go down on Eames. She jokingly referred to them as her boys, but they didn't seem to mind it in the bedroom.

Eames got up first, proof positive that Arthur had been exhausted. "No coffee, right, love?"

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "I can have one cup a day, you know."

He chuckled and set up the pot. "Listen, about last night..."

"That was fun," Ariadne laughed. "Arthur should suck you off more often. I love seeing that expression on your face when he does that thing with his tongue."

Eames chuckled and swatted her hair playfully. "Watch your mouth," he teased. "No, I meant earlier. When you came back from picking up the takeaway..."

Ariadne sighed. "It's not the first time the two of you argued about something. It's okay, I don't automatically assume we're all breaking up. I'm not _that_ hormonal."

"Yet," Eames laughed, dodging her smack on the arm to put out the coffee cups and start measuring the sugars. Three for Ariadne, one and a half for himself and none for Arthur. "I thought you heard more of the conversation."

"I thought it was the job you're working on," she admitted. "I try not to listen in or I'll feel jealous."

"Somnacin isn't _that_ dangerous."

"It's untested and we're not willing to risk our baby," Ariadne said, finishing off her pop tart. She turned when she heard a rustling behind her. "Arthur. Good morning." She brushed away the crumbs from her mouth and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it's not all three of ours," Eames began, putting the sugar bowl away.

"Sure it is," Ariadne replied. "Maybe not genetically, but how it counts."

"There are still legal ramifications to consider," Arthur said, sitting down at the kitchen counter beside Ariadne. "Whose last name will the child have? Who will the father be listed as on the birth certificate? What family medical history are we going to give at the pediatrician's office? And hell, what do we tell the pediatrician's office about this situation?"

Ariadne frowned. "We'll use my last name. If they won't let me put both of you down, then I'll leave it blank. We'll put down _all_ the family history on the pediatrician forms. Come on, Arthur. It's _Paris._ Do you _really_ think this is all that unusual? It's a big city and quite an open one at that."

Eames poured the coffee when the machine beeped. Arthur had lapsed into silence and was nursing his black coffee. "Love, it can be difficult to perpetuate this indefinitely."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're fine with this now," Eames said, trying again. "And when the tot's large enough to remember us and start calling one of us Daddy..."

"The peanut will call you _both_ Daddy," Ariadne said, exasperated. She snatched up the coffee and stared at the both of them. "I thought you were fine with this."

"I suppose we thought so, too," Arthur said, finally breaking his silence. "And then I started looking up everything we would need to do to prepare for the baby's arrival..."

"Fucker even got me looking into cord blood banking companies," Eames grumbled. "Worrying just because my _third cousin_ has leukemia."

"It might matter!"

Ariadne covered her face in her hand. "You've both gone _insane."_

"It's a concern," Eames said softly, pulling her hands from her face. "What if there's one of us you like best?"

"We've already gone through this..."

"The dynamics are changing now," Arthur said softly. "Things are changing. In three months' time, it won't just be about the three of us anymore. There's going to be a fourth, and it's not just about us. We have to do what's right for the baby, whatever that is."

"So the peanut will have two amazing dads and one mom. How can that be a bad thing? I had one biological father that was never around. Do you really think that's any better?"

"The peanut's fathers are professional liars and thieves, darling," Eames said, a crooked smile on his face. "Good ones, as is its Mum, but it makes it difficult for a tot. Trust me on that count. So if someone has to bow out to make this area legit..."

Ariadne frowned at them. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. I'm not exactly someone with a stellar reputation, either."

"You don't have a rap sheet in any country. No one knows what you do, and you have a perfectly legitimate degree in architecture. Not to mention you designed Saito's new office building in Germany. You have a legitimacy that I definitely don't have," Eames said in a quiet voice. "Arthur's a solid bloke on paper. Better to have as a kid's dad."

Arthur frowned deeply. "I'm not sure how I would do on that count, though. What do I know about being a good father? Mine beat us."

They had talked about this before, when they first discovered Ariadne was pregnant. They had all agreed to figure it out together, that she should keep it, no matter who the biological father was. She had been more than content with that, and had felt that the three of them balanced each other out. It worked, and that was all she had needed to know. Ariadne wrapped her hands around her coffee cup. "None of us know what we're doing. We don't. But I'm not going to put down any of us without even trying."

"We talked about that last night," Arthur began slowly.

"Argued, more like," Eames corrected.

Ariadne shook her head. Telling them she didn't want to hear this obviously hadn't stopped them from worrying about it. They must have been keeping it to themselves for months, and she wondered what happened yesterday to set them off. She grasped one hand from each of them. "I appreciate you worrying about this. If anything, that just tells me how perfect this setup is for all of us."

"What?" Arthur asked, frowning. "This isn't a usual relationship..."

"I know. You're worried about the logistics of things, he's worried about legalities and I'm convinced it'll be okay. You'll teach the peanut to be organized and logical." She turned to Eames with a smile. "You'll teach it to fight and defend itself. And I'll teach it to be creative. Between the three of us, we'll have a great, well rounded kid. _That's_ why I don't worry about this stuff. It'll work out. And honestly, whoever the father is for this one, the other can be the father for the next one, okay?"

Both men stilled. "You want to do this again?" Eames said. If he hadn't already been sitting, he looked as though he might have fallen down.

Ariadne smiled. "I feel great, you both help out and the sex is amazing. What's not to love?"

"We're probably going to have this discussion again," Arthur warned her. "Someone has to worry about the legalities of this."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I appreciate it, Arthur. But we'll be fine."

"Hm." Eames looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. For the moment, the subject was settled in his mind. "Well, then. Should I make something for breakfast, or should I put some actual clothes on to go out?"

Ariadne playfully leered at him. "Make something. I have plans for you two today."

Eames laughed and set about to start making breakfast. He was the one that usually had an easier time going with the flow. Arthur was the organized one, and liked having a plan for every possible situation. Ariadne had thought he would be the harder one to convince that this would work out; he couldn't simply rely on faith for this. She linked her fingers through his and brought his hand up to her mouth to kiss his knuckles. "We're looking out for problems before they even come. To me, that's a sign it'll work. If we _didn't_ think about it, if we _didn't_ talk about already, I would've been a nervous wreck by now." She brought his hand down to the curve of her belly. "Whoever this child is going to be, it's going to be a part of all of us. Whatever the genetics are doesn't matter for that. It'll be a part of all of our lives, and I know we're going to be careful. We've got too much respect for each other not to be careful with our child."

His fingers flexed over her skin. She could tell that he was mulling her words over. They might calm him temporarily; if anything, she expected him to be a wreck in the delivery room. If the doctors decided to be dicks and only allow one man in the room with her, she planned to scream bloody murder until the staff gave in allowed them both to come in. She wouldn't dream of excluding either one from any aspect of this birth. They were a family, the three of them, and everyone deserved to be there.

"This might come up again," Arthur said finally.

"You wouldn't be you if it didn't," Ariadne said with a wry smile. "It's okay. Just remember that I have faith in all three of us doing right by this baby. We're not going to repeat any of the mistakes our parents did." She gave his hand a squeeze. "I know we won't. We're too damn careful."

"Just as it should be," he replied with a nod. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I want it to be happy, you know. I don't want it to look back and hate us for being so selfish and not putting its welfare first."

She smiled and blinked back tears that threatened to fall. Stupid hormones. "It's one of the reasons I love you, Arthur." She smiled at him. "Come on. Let's have breakfast, have lots of sex, then I'll watch over you while you run through the maze again." It was a familiar routine for them, a comforting one. He smiled back at her and nodded. "Great. I'm starved. That Poptart didn't make a dent in my appetite at all."

Arthur groaned. "Ariadne, that's not breakfast. That's nothing _close_ to a proper meal..."

As he launched into his familiar speech about proper nutrition during her pregnancy, Ariadne suppressed a grin. They were going to be fine. She was sure of it.

The End.


End file.
